batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
'Deathstroke '''is an antagonist in ''Batman: Shadow War, Batman: Red War ''and ''Batman: New War. ''He is one of the world's greatest assassins and a mercenary for hire, being one of Batman's greatest adversaries. Biography Early Life Slade Wilson was 16 years old when he first enlisted in the United States Army, after faking his age. After serving a stint in Korea, he was later assigned to Camp Washington where he had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, he met Captain Adeline Kane who had been tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. Kane was amazed at how skilled Slade was and how quickly he adapted to modern conventions of warfare. She immediately fell in love with him, and realized that he was without a doubt the most able-bodied combatant she ever encountered. She offered to privately train Slade in guerilla warfare and in less than a year, Slade mastered every fighting form presented to him and was soon promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. Six months later, Adeline and he was married and she became pregnant with their first child. It was at this time that the war in Vietnam began to escalate and Slade was shipped overseas. At home, Adeline gave birth to their son Grant. Some time later, Slade volunteered for a medical experiment designed to stimulate his adrenal gland in the hopes of increasing a soldier's ability to resist truth serums. The experiment did not go as expected, and Slade fell into a coma. When he awakened however, Slade was left with increased mental function as well as enhanced speed, strength, healing factor and stamina, although the experiment was claimed to be a failure later on. He applied for re-assignment to the Army but was refused, causing him to become depressed despite his condition being stabilized and he was desperate to serve his country. At this time, Adeline became pregnant with their second child, Joseph. Unable to further his career in the military, Slade turned towards hunting, eventually becoming a world famous safari hunter and great wealth followed soon after. Adeline always suspected that Slade felt unsatisfied. Contract to Kill Batman No Man's Land Personality Deathstroke is a consummate professional, jaded by the work he does and attracted towards a contract basis. He feels a personal obligation to complete a job, but is too professional and pragmatic to let a job become a personal matter. He only does his work if he is positive he will receive compensation and despite his assassin lifestyle, he does have a sense of honor and follows a warriors code, no matter how warped it is, specifically he will grant his opponents a quick death in battle. A heavy flaw that Deathstroke does possess is that he is extremely arrogant and overconfident regarding his own abilities. Abilities *'Genetically Augmented Attributes: 'Deathstroke has been enhanced via special medical treatments, which resulted in his enhanced strength, speed, stamina and reflexes as well as low-level healing abilities. He has the strength to send full-grown men flying with one strike, dodge rapid gunfire, think complex strategies instantanously, not tire for days of physical activity and go without sustenance for weeks, endure a massive amount of pain and damage, is immune to damage done by small firearms and can rapidly heal from any injury. His healing abilities, augmented metabolism and enhanced physiological health prevent him from naturally dying, either by age or disease or being killed by almost any means. **'Enhanced Strength: 'Deathstroke's strength has been augmented beyond the natural limits of the human race, his strength is superior to even the like of Batman. He is strong enough to easily send a human flying a very far distance with a single strike, overpower other superhuman opponents, and can lift roughly 2 tons at max. **'Enhanced Speed: 'Deathstroke's speed is similarly enhanced. He is fast enough to be a blur in front of a normal human's eyes, outspeed or even outright blitz other superhumans, keep up and even surpass Batman's combat and running speed. Finally, he can run at 65 mph and swim at 25 knots at his peak. **'Enhanced Durability: 'Deathstroke's body is extremely durable, his skin, bone and muscle have all been augmented to make it stronger and harder than a normal human, therefore allowing him to be impervious to injury to a certain extent. He has taken hits from people with immense strength such as Batman unfazed and other countless, massive explosions throughout his career as an assassin. **'Enhanced Agility: 'Deathstroke's agility has also augmented, he can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effective dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do backflips and numerous other gynmastics, athletic and martial implements with little effort. **'Enhanced Stamina: 'Deathstroke's body is highly resilient to the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood, allowing him to be physically active for considerably longer periods of time than the average member of the user's species. Additionally, he exerts himself at peak capacity for hours, if not days before he gets exhausted. **'Enhanced Reflexes: 'Deathstroke has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and manuever around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. **'Enhanced Senses: 'Deathstroke has extremely accurate senses, allowing him to see, hear, smell, taste, touch and/or feel more than an average member of the human race. **'Accelerated Healing Factor: 'Deathstroke's natural healing abilities have been greatly accelerated. This allows him to completely regenerate lost or damaged tissues in several moments. He is generally in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to a healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. However, Deathstroke cannot regenerate the youth of his hair nor his missing eye. ***'Toxic Immunity: 'Deathstroke is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. ***'Immortality: 'Despite Deathstroke's physical appearance, Deathstroke cannot die by any natural means, via aging or diseases. He cannot even be killed by most means, such as ballistic attacks, stabs, explosions, etc. **'Enhanced Intellect: 'Deathstroke has intelligence that is significantly above standard genisu-level intellect; possessing exceptional intellectual ability, creativity and originality, typically to a degree that is associated with the achievement of new advances in the domain of knowledge. He is gifted with higher mental faculties such as more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, he can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. *'Intimidation: 'Deathstroke has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that people that know him best are intimidated by him. He is able to overpower and dominate the will of others. *'Expert Marksman: 'Deathstroke is an unparalleled marksman and assassin, he never misses a target. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Deathstroke is trained in hand-to-hand combat while in the army, he proved himself to be one of their best fighters. Later he received martial arts training in various styles. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies and had studied assassination techniques. His physical prowess is so great that he even managed to defeat Batman in hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Swordsman: 'Deathstroke is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. *'Master of Stealth: 'Deathstroke is a master at stealth and capable of breaching high-security facilities without being detected. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen. *'Master Assassin: 'Deathstroke is an expert big game assassin and tracker. *'Expert Leader: 'Deathstroke is unparalleled and infallible skills of leadership, management, persuasion and manipulation. *'Expert Escapologist: 'Deathstroke is an expert in escapology. Equipment *'Deathstroke Suit: 'A suit made of Promethium, which is regenerative in nature, very durable, bulletproof and lightweight. It can biologically regenerate Deathstroke from injuries at super-speeds and can also regenerate itself, as well as equipment. It contained top-quality military technology and is modified to be near-immune to high-caliber damages, high kinetic-impact damage and fire damages as well as being very flexible, light and inaudible. **'Tactical Vision: 'A vision in the mask used to see people through walls and detect and scan items with a green layout. *'Two Custom Ninjato Swords: 'Deathstroke's primary weapons and are two single, sharpened blades with stylized hilts. *'Desert Eagle: 'Deathstroke carried a Desert Eagle for ranged combat. *'Ballistic Staff: 'A retractable staff that contained a hidden rifle and a micro-bomb launcher inside of its core that can fire poison darts. *'Grapnel Gun: 'Deathstroke used a grapnel gun to escape situations, get to high vantage points, grapple enemies, etc. *'Smoke Pellet: 'Deathstroke carried smoke grenades with him. *'Stun Grenade: 'Deathstroke carried stun grenades with him. *'Flash-Bang Grenade: 'Deathstroke carried flash-bang grenades with him. *'Proximity Mine: '''Deathstroke carried proximity mines with him to use as traps. Killed Victims Appearance Relationships Quotes *"When a man earns that respect, that means I do not rest. I devote all my energy, everything I have, to killing him!" *"Looks like you got my invitation. It's just you and me now. Come on!" *"It appears the game is over before it even begins." *"Tracking you down was much easier than I thought. Perhaps you won't be much of a challenge after all." *"Make no mistake, I'm killing you for the money. But that won't stop me from enjoying this." *"Your methods and tactics are impressive, but inferior. They will not save you." *"Vigilantism? A waste of your talents. Not that it matters now." *"The limits you placed on yourself will make you collecting this money all too easy." *"A Bat. Why I wonder, a Bat?" *"Amateur." *"Didn't you spot the opening I gave you?" *"A flawed technique." *"You'll need to be faster." *"Haven't you realized that I'm not here to fight? I'm here to kill!" *"Do you honestly think you can win without killing me?" *"A few tricks left, I see." *"Not such a pushover after all." *"I am enhanced. But you? You're just a man in a cape." *"You have skill, but lack experience." *"Try something else." *"I see it will take more. Fair enough." *"Your restraint weakens you." *"And yet another opportunity you failed to exploit." *"I know you saw an opening, yet you didn't take it. Why?" *"The only way this ends is with death. Yours or mine." *"You fight like a young man. All emotion and little discipline." *"You fight with limits. I have no such restrictions." *"Aggressive." *"Your chance for a painless death is over." *"Are you afraid to kill? Is that it?" *"What are you!?" *"I don't like having my time wasted." *"Figured you'd be by sooner or later." *"Today's not a good day for rookies." *"This is not going to be pleasant for you." *"More amateurs below my pay grade." *"I'm afraid the odds aren't in your favor." *"You should be grateful I didn't train these men Batman, then you'd be fighting real soldiers." *"Brute force only works on unskilled opponents, Batman. But are you ready to take on a warrior?" *"You always were one of the best." *"Last time you held back, Batman. You pulled those last few punches when you should have left scars." *"Batman, you're a hard man to kill. You remind of this guerilla fighter, kept raiding our camp in Tropidor. We got eventually. Nailed his head to a wall." *"It's been too long since I had a real fight." *"Not bad, Batman. But don't forget. I do this for a living." *"I've been watching you for years. Studying your skills, your victories and your defeats. I'm ready." *"I've fought a lot of guys like you, Batman. A lot of wannabe heroes. You're the best, but you'll die like the rest." *"I've waited years for this rematch! But I was never gonna do it for free." *"You think you're good? I once took out six T-80s with an RPG, two shells and a punctured lung." *"This is a different kind of war." *"Do you know what every guy who's fought with me and walked away has in common, Batman? I got them next time." *"You cowardly bastard...you caught me off-guard." *"I'm gonna make it my personal mission to kill when I get out of here, Batman." *"You think it's wise to put me in here with all these lesser warriors? You might not have any prisoners left when you return." *"I prefer a more intimate approach. Twisting the blade, warm blood running over my hand." *"M4 Carbine, 9 inch barrel assembly, high res optical scope with rail interface. That's my God." *"My soul doesn't need saving, I sold it a long time ago." *"You fought well, Batman. But I am stronger. Faster. Smarter. And so this ends the only wya it could." *"Know that you die with honor, which is more that can be said for most." *"It's been a long rivalry, Bat. But this is the only thing it could end." *"What happened, Batman? You used to put up a fight." Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Assassins Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Mutations